Here Without You
by Electricityy
Summary: I’m here without you baby, but your still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I’m here without you baby , but your still with me in my dreams. R


_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  


_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

She looked upon them, tears forming in her chocolate eyes… She looked at them both, kissing without abandon. And after all, why shouldn't they? It was Valentines day, and she had told him that she didn't love him anymore. Though after she said it, she knew how untrue this was.

_  
The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello   
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me 

She just stood there, looking at them. The way they looked at each other just made her want to cry until she could cry no more, she could vividly remember the dreams of him, of the days when they were still together. Oh, how she wished that life didn't turn out this way, oh how she wished that he knew that she still loved him. But, she couldn't steal his happiness. He no longer loved her, but no matter how much she loved him, she just didn't have the heart to kill his happiness.

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

A tear slipped down her face. And then, he turned to look at her, and a waterfall burst forth. She couldn't hold it in. There was the man she loved, loved with all her heart, looking at her as if to say "what is she doing here". She couldn't take it any more, she sunk to her knees, and let the tears fall.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing…" Hermione replied, her tears still stroking her face.

"If it was nothing, would you be sat here crying the ocean away?" Draco said.

"No. But really… I'll be fine"

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong"

"But…" she tried to say, but was interrupted.

"No Buts. Tell me"

"Fine… I-I-I.. I can't say it!"

"Hermione, you can say it. You can trust me"

"Draco.. I, I still…. I still l-l-lo-lo-love… I still love you OKAY?" she finally screamed.

The look in Draco's eyes was the thing that finally broke her. She could see the surprise, and the hurt.. but no longer could she see the love that for so long had filled his eyes when he looked at her.

"Hermione, Hermione I'm sorry. But I just don't like you like that anymore, you left me, and what other option had I but to move on? I'm in a perfect relationship now, with the girl I love, and I'm so sorry.. But I can't give her up."

Hermione began to sob again.

"I'm sorry"

"So am I" Hermione replied, fresh tears clouding her voice.

After he left, Hermione whispered "I love you" to the air of the empty common room.

Draco could have sworn he felt a part of him break as he left her, to follow his girlfriend. He felt a piece of his heart smash, he felt his soul shatter.

The next morning found Hermione, eyes open yet blank, lain on the bathroom floor, deep gashes up her arms, and across her face. With the words "Oh How I wish you loved me back" scrawled in blood across the wall.

When Draco found Hermione he felt himself break.. he began to sob, sob so hard he thought he'd suffocate, he dropped to his knees. That was where Dumbledore found them. Both covered in gashes, and lain beside each other.

………………..

Woohoo! Another Oneshot.. WOOPWOOP. Hope you likey!

Song: **3 Doors Down – Here Without You.**

ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO.

READ AAAND REVIEW.


End file.
